


The Black Sheep

by JamieBenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Sam and Dean feel like they're 'The Black Sheep' in their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I needed to vent about my family being a bitch to me and I thought that the only way that I could get off my chest about my brothers is to write about brothers. Here you go, enjoy my feelings. It's not that long.

Sam would always hear Dean and his father in the other room, talking to each other about cars and music and things that he couldn't relate to. He didn't know a single thing about cars like Dean did, with John teaching him since he was four.

It was one thing that Sam often cried about. They would sing along in the car to a song that Sam didn't know the words to, or Dean would play with his toys and their father would look at Dean like he was the most precious thing in the world. He never did that to Sam.

Sam was like the black sheep in his family, always there in the corner but no attention was ever given to him. The straight up horribleness of it all was always there when his Dad would say bye to Dean and not look him in the eye at all.

The only person that really cared about Sam was Dean, and you could see it in his eyes all the time. But even Dean got annoyed with playing 'dad' when he was only four years older than the person who was supposed to be in his care.

'Take you brother outside!' was what his father had said to him. Sammy was only six months old, and there was a fire, and he couldn't see his mother anywhere. At least Sam wouldn't remember his mum, right? Wouldn't remember this pain.

Dean would get jealous of Sam. He didn't have to go through the pain that Dean did. Didn't have to remember their mum. But then at other times, he felt bad for Sam. Because Sam had never known their mum. Had never really known her.

Maybe that's why both Sam and Dean both ended up being the black sheep together in their family. They both needed someone to lean on, and seeing as their father wasn't there, it kind of had to be each other.

Brothers, the Winchesters. The brains and the braun. There for each other forever. Sacrificing themselves for each other, and then not sacrificing each other at all because of that promise.


End file.
